


Stargate Atlantis: Origins

by DreamingoftheSea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Romance, Aliens, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Love/Hate, Romance, Supernatural Elements, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingoftheSea/pseuds/DreamingoftheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wraith are never-ending. Even with the war coming to a close, there are still Wraith who present a threat to the galaxy. With more Wraith coming together for one last battle with more technology and numbers, Atlantis requires help more than ever. After forming an allegiance with a new planet, the people of Atlantis are pleased to meet less hostile version of the Ancients' creations; the Ali'quedians. Unique as humans, the Ali'quedians are able to connect with nature and have not been culled by Wraith for several years. Lady Lor'shaska offered her services to help bring down the remaining Wraith. Deciding to fight together to bring the Wraith queens to their knees, things run along smoothly until an old friend shows his face. What will happen when Todd the Wraith and Lady Lor'shaska clash over a past incident? Will the two learn to work together? Once and for all, will the threat of Wraith finally ceased to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode I: Enemy of My Enemy

These people did not understand the purpose of reasoning! This was infuriating! A discussion with their leader was next to impossible. The man did not listen and only spoke rather forcefully and blunt. Was force the only tactic available to them? If this was true, it was probably smart to throw out logic and common sense as well. Dealing with a military society was certainly not an easy task. Pushing and shoving seemed to be a rather common occurrence. When word of this harsh treatment reached home, it would not be taken lightly.

“Get in there!” The Genii soldier forcefully shoved the two prisoners into the cell and said, “And you might want to teach that smart-mouthed brother of yours some manners.”

“Touch my sister again and I’ll see to it personally that your hands are removed!” The captive scowled darkly as he rubbed at his busted lip.

“Now, now, I am sorry for the rough handling, Lor’shaska, Wysen’urth... but we all know this would have gone better for everyone if you would have told us how you made your form of weaponry.” As he stood outside the jail cell, Cowen mused with his typical leer, “I assure you, in a few hours, you will most definitely feel like talking.” 

Nodding to a guard, the cage door was slammed shut and locked with a clank. The noise was so loud, it echoed through the long tunnels. Chuckling, the leader of the Genii took his leave. The soldiers followed suit behind him. Seeing there was no way out of the confinement without a key, there was no need for guards.

Kicking the bars, Wysen’urth was enraged. He gave a loud yell of frustration. His sister merely rubbed her forehead at his immature actions. Even his abilities could not bend metal bars. There was no way out of this one. Waiting for help was the only available choice. As much as he hated to admit it, perhaps his brother was right. Maybe he was not suitable to go along on these diplomatic trips with his sister. He swore violently as he paced in a circular motion about the confinement. 

“That two-faced, lying, spawn of a Wraith!” Wysen’urth spouted furiously, “He had planned this from the start!”

“Wysen’urth…” Lor’shaska breathed exasperatedly.

“And we were stupid enough to take the bait!” The brother continued to rant, “We practically walked right into this trap like naive prey!”

“Wysen’urth!” Lor’shaska said firmly as she placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder, “Please, calm yourself… your anger is fueled by energy you may need later.”

“We told them! We do not have any weapons!” Her brother refused to drop the subject, parading on about the current issue. He objected, “We are a peaceful planet! There’s never even been a civil war of any kind! Why would there be a need for a ‘weapon of mass destruction’ as they put it?”

“Wysen’urth! Sit down and shut up for once in your life!” Lor’shaska barked as she pointed to the bench, “Your raving, true as it may be, is not going to help us now.”

Humbled by his sister’s statement, Wysen’urth quietly took a seat. The metal bench creaked a protest at his weight. Interlocking his fingers, his shoulders sagged and his posture was far from straight. His gaze did not meet Lor’shaska’s for the moment, looking to the side. The younger brother did not delight in being scolded by his sensible sister. No wonder his siblings always warned him not to displease her. A woman’s temper no matter how small or large, was indeed a fearsome force.

Sighing, Lor’shaska bent down on her knees in front of her brother. This was a stressful situation and she could usually keep her wits about her. Unfortunately, her brother was good at bringing out her snappy side. Truthfully, she did not like raising her voice to get a point across only to create tension. Every single one of her brother’s words was correct but of no use here. His anger was understandable but would only tire him. If he insulted another soldier, he would most likely get another pop to the face. Sometimes, Wysen’urth just did not think things through like he should.

She requested in a softer tone, “Does it hurt?”

Silently, Wysen’urth turned his head and allowed his older sibling to examine the bruised area around his mouth. The punch had taken him by surprise even though it should have been expected. Genii soldiers had bones like steel. The cut was not too bad but still stung. The skin was turning purple as the blood flowed. At least his jaw was not cracked and only bruised. As Lor’shaska started to touch it, her brother gently grasped her wrist with a shake of his head.

“Not here. I’ll be fine, sis.” He reminded her, “I’ve had worse. Besides, that’s yet another secret we don’t need them finding out, yeah?”

“True… I still do not like seeing you in pain.” Lor’shaska lowered her hand with a frown, “To cause suffering is too cruel a torture.”

“You’re just too soft-hearted.” He teased.

“And your skull is too hard!” She retorted with her arms crossed.

“You need to learn better comebacks.” Wysen’urth grinned as he scratched his head, “So any thoughts on how to get out of here?”

“Escape… is not possible.”

The tired voice from the cell next door caused the two siblings to stand to their feet rather quickly. Lor’shaska and Wysen’urth exchanged uncertain glances. Another prisoner was down here? Who else had pissed off the Genii to end up in this underground hellhole? Better yet, how much of their conversation was heard? Nothing overly important was said, but there was enough to raise suspicion. One could not be overly cautious. The secrets of their people could not be leaked. It was the only reason prosperity and safety had been constant for so long.

“I take it you have been captive for a good while?” 

Lor’shaska voiced her inquiry as she slowly approached the tiny barred window of sorts. Her brother’s grip on her shoulder kept her from advancing too close. Raising an eyebrow, the sister presented her brother with a puzzled expression. Wysen’urth held his hand up in a halting manner. There was something different in the air coming from the other cell. He could sense it. To him, it felt… wrong. It felt vile and malicious. Due to his irritation beforehand, it was likely he simply overlooked it for the time being. Such a careless mistake, he would not make it again.

“I have been here far too long for my liking.” It answered candidly, “If there was a way to leave this place, I would have done so already.”

“Well, aren’t you cocky?” Wysen’urth muttered under his breath. 

The insult earned him a jab in the side from his sister. He gave a grunt and rubbed his ribs with a pouty glare. Evidently, Lor’shaska was not appreciating sarcasm in their current situation. To her, his attitude was making this circumstance none the better. Once more, the candid brother should have kept his mouth shut.

“Being cocky, as you put it, has nothing to do with the means of proper getaway,” The man retorted in a rather icy tone, “merely having the right tactics that is the key.”

“Oh, tell me something I don’t know!” He snapped right back at his new neighbor.

“Forgive my brother, mister.” Lor’shaska apologized for her sibling’s behavior as she gave Wysen’urth a look of annoyance, “He’s not in the best of a mood.”

The prisoner fell silent for a second.

“You two have the Genii thinking you hiding the resource of your weapon when, I might say, it is in plain sight… am I correct, Ali’quedian?”

Gasping, Lor’shaska placed her hand over her heart. The news stunned her and her brother. There was no one else with this information besides their own people! The Ancestors were gone so it could not be one of them. Who was this man?! Angrily, she tromped over to the bars, her patience finally having run short. Since the man was sitting in the dark corner, she could not see his face. Rattling the rusty bars with a shake, she narrowed her eyes with her teeth gritted.

“I demand you tell me how you know this information!” Lor’shaska’s volume was close to shouting, “You are not Ali’quedian and you cannot be an Ancestor for they have been dead for many millennia!”

The detainee merely laughed dryly.

“You are very observant, Lor’shaska of the Ali’quideans… or should I say Lady Lor’shaska of the Royal Raobeslifer House?” 

Gripping the bars tighter, the lady bit her lip lightly. This was not playing out well for them. However, one issue stuck out like a sore thumb. If this man knew their secrets, their identities, and why they were in the first place, would he not used it to his advantage? He could have bargained for his freedom. Her brother, she knew, was disquieted by this stranger’s knowledge as much as she was. However, unlike Wysen’urth, Lor’shaska was excellent at putting two and two together. There was a great reason this prisoner would never be released by the Genii.

“If you’re not an Ali’quedian and not an Ancestor, then that means you can only be one other race.” Lor’shaska said coolly as she released her grasp on the bars, “So tell me if I’m wrong... Wraith.”

At her statement, the next-door neighbor rose from his sitting position and made his way over to the small view between the cells. The shuffling of his gait signaled he was weak. A jingle of chains allowed the siblings to know he was restricted with his movements. As the light revealed the Wraith’s form, Wysen’urth protectively stood in front of his sister. There was no denying the green skin and white hair. The monster simply smiled eerily as he gazed upon the two royals.

“You guessed correctly… my lady.” He sneered, “Your thoughts were so loud, it was almost impossible not to eavesdrop upon them. Your brother’s offensive ones, however, were gladly ignored.”

“As much as I dislike saying this, I’m rather impressed the Genii captured filth like you.” Wysen’urth replied with a grin, “Seems like they did something right. One less dangerous Wraith on the prowl is always a good reward.”

Growling, the Wraith bared his jagged teeth.

“You foolishly deem me harmless because I am shackled and starving, human, but against a witless being such as yourself, I would be the victor in a battle!” He hissed threateningly with those yellow eyes glowing from fury. 

“And there it is!” Wysen’urth laughed mockingly as he pointed a finger at the enemy, “That typical Wraith overconfidence! You must be delusional from starvation if you think you could touch me as you are!”

“Stop goading him!” Lor’shaska interjected between the quarreling as she gently pushed her brother back to the bench, “Don’t let him provoke you, Wysen’urth… he wants to get underneath your skin.”

“Listen to your sister since you apparently cannot think for yourself.” The Wraith ridiculed, “She is obviously the wiser of the two of you.”

The royal prince started to march over the Wraith to spout forth further obscene words, but Lor’shaska impeded him. With a grumble, the brother took his original spot on the bench with his arms crossed. The argument was ceased and there was quiet once again. Nonetheless, the Wraith still stared at the pair as if in deep thought. This annoyed Lor’shaska to no end. In her mind, she imaged slamming a metal door in the Wraith’s face, blocking access to her train of thought. The impact knocked him flat on his backside and prevented further entrance for the time being. She could feel him trying to lurk around in there.

“That was not very nice.” The Wraith said with a huff as if he was offended, tilting his head somewhat.

“Then you should know eavesdropping on one’s thoughts is not considered polite.” Lor’shaska responded lightly, as if she was scolding a child, “If you are rude, then you will find even this lady can be discourteous.”

With a harrumph, the Wraith found this human woman quite stubborn.

She continued, “If you know so much about us, why not just tell the Genii our supposed secrets?”

“Allowing them with another advantage?” The Wraith snorted, “You must think me daft if you believe I want to help them. Do you really think the Genii would release me even if I told them such?”

“He’s got a point.” Wysen’urth remarked as he folded a leg across the other, “If he was my prisoner, I would not let him go.”

“Then why obtain information in the first place?” Lor’shaska still pressed the issue, not relenting. What was he hiding? There was a purpose behind this motive. “Our home planet has defended against Wraith attacks before… we’ll do it again.”

“And how many years has it been since the last attack?” The Wraith asked with a scoff, “Do you truly think we have not advanced?”

“Your overall appearance is absolutely not advancement.” Wysen’urth said in a snarky tone.

“Wysen’urth…” Lor’shaska’s tone was one of warning.

“I know, I know, shut up and be quiet.” The brother said dejectedly as he held up a hand in defense.

Amused, the Wraith grinned at the antics between the siblings. The sister was sensible and level-headed while her brother possessed a witty sense of sarcasm, often speaking before he thought. At least it might not be so bad having some entertainment for a while. Being alone with his thoughts was tiring and even boring at times. The Genii soldiers were most certainly not adequate conversationalists. Speaking to them served to be a mute point. It was not like the guards would answer him anyhow.

“You must know I’d never allow you to reveal the location of our home world to other Wraiths.”

“Oh, it is not the planet of the Ali’quedians I desire.” The Wraith said as he shrugged his shoulders, “Even if we did cull them for feeding, your people have certain qualities we find… unwholesome, to say the least.”

Taking the enemy with one was literally enforced by her people. During wars with the Wraith, the Ali’quedians found a most suitable way to use their abilities to an advantage if captured. It was similar to a self-destruct in a sense. Seeing the Ali’quedians possessed the skill to control certain elements of nature, fission could be obtained under great strain to cause a release of pure energy. In the resulting process, the blast would take the life of the Ali’quedian and the Wraith while it was feeding. Manipulating energy from the environment was the very source of their so-called weaponry. Maybe this was what the Wraith was referring to as far as being unwholesome. It was strange to think their ‘food’ could not agree with them.

“Then what is?” She inquired impatiently.

Before the Wraith could answer, footfalls were heard echoing in the tunnels. Wysen’urth stood next to Lor’shaska ready to fight if necessary. He would not let anything happen to his sister. A group of soldiers followed a commander around the corner. As expected, every single one was carrying a weapon. Lor’shaska noticed the Wraith shrinking back into his dark corner. It was an unusual behavior for his species. What would cause him to draw away from what he considered his prey? 

Her mind started to place the pieces of the puzzle together into a whole. Lor’shaska had analyzed the way the Genii council reacted when she would not give them the desired ‘blueprints’ for the weapon. The Genii were not really known for their hospitality. She supposed it was a speculation more so of what did the Genii do to the Wraith? A thought like that one led to the pondering of why the Genii held a Wraith as a prisoner anyway. Why not kill him on sight? There was a purpose behind this as well.

“I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting,” The commander started as he clasped his hands together, “I am Commander Koyla of the Genii. Lady Lor’shaska, Lord Wysen’urth, I know our leader Cowen has already requested the source of your weaponry and you refuse to hand over the needed information.”

“Actually, you see, that is the problem.” Wysen’urth said snidely with a frown, “Cowen clearly has a listening deficit. Our people do not have any weapons.”

Koyla merely gave a smug expression.

“We have scout reports from different sections of your planet.” The commander explained, “It seems the weapon you possess allows your people to use certain segments of nature to your will.”

“And I will tell you again, we have no weapons!” Wysen’urth repeated himself with a little more force this time.

“We have evidence!” Koyla exclaimed with a roll of his eyes as if it was the simplest utterance in the world.

“Commander Koyla, is it?” Lor’shaska thought this was a good time to interrupt. The arguing between men would last forever. How many times had her brothers argued before it turned into a contest, or a wrestling match, or something along those lines? She spoke, trying to be as diplomatic as possible, “Did your men see these supposed weapons? Or did your men just see these segments of nature, as you said, being bent to our will?”

The Commander opened his mouth to speak but then gradually closed it. He was not going to admit she had a point. The royal lady was indeed sharp. The weapon the Ali’quedians used had never been sighted. There was no machine, no guns, and no kind of equipment lying around. It was for a simple reason though. The weapon was hidden out of sight. There had to be something which was enabling the people to use such a complex force of energy. He looked at his men, left and right, and then gave a soft chuckle.

“I guess I will skip right to the point then, Lady Lor’shaska.” Commander Koyla began as he signaled his men. Wysen’urth, not liking how the situation was developing, pushed his sister behind him. As the guards entered the cell, the men seized Wysen’urth, bending his arms behind his back. He struggled at first, landing a punch on one and kicking the other against the bars before the click of a gun halted his movements. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the commander pointing the pistol at his sister. “Behave, little prince… wouldn’t want your sister to get hurt now, would you?” He asked with a smirk.

“Coward!” Wysen’urth spat heatedly with his lip curled.

“Hmph, I’ve been called worse.” Koyla said with a twirl of his gun, placing it back in the hostler. He turned his attention to Lor’shaska as he closed the door to her cell, “This is how it is going to go, princess… I am going to, let’s say, interrogate your brother for the answers I want. If he refuses to give them to me, then I will shoot him in front of you unless,” He paused for a minute, “you tell me the whereabouts of this weapon.”

“Don’t listen to him, Lor’shaska!” Wysen’urth called to his sister stridently as the men started to drag him off down the hallway, “Don’t tell him anything!”

“We’ll be back, my lady.” Koyla promised fiendish grin as he turned on his heel and trailed after the soldiers.

This was bad. This was very, very bad. Pacing in a circle, Lor’shaska was worried for her brother. Her people would send reinforcements to look for them when their return was not on time. If Cowen ordered Koyla to harm her or her brother, the Ali’quedians would seek vengeance despite the peaceful environment. No one ever got away with crossing them. The last time things went out of hand with people trying to kill them because their abilities, it resulted in complete genocide of the adversary. Even then, her people were peaceful but then threatened simply because of that single gift.

That was thousands of years ago, but what about in today’s time? If the secrets of their people were revealed once more, who knows what would happen? Humans were greedy by nature and would want such abilities for themselves. Or perhaps, would another attempt to wipe them out as a race, be attempted? Would the Wraith return for a new fight? Another war was the last thing her planet needed, especially with the Genii. There had to be a solution to this without revealing their skill to manipulate elements of nature.

What to do? What could she do? When Koyla returned with her brother, if she did not tell him what he wanted to know, Wysen’urth would be killed. However, if she did tell him what he wanted to know, it was likely he would kill the both of them. The siblings would no longer be useful to the Genii. Not to mention, there was the fact of Lor’shaska betraying her people’s long guarded secret. It was never to be exposed no matter what the circumstance. The crushing sensation of knowing there was nothing she could do almost caused Lor’shaska to release a sob, but she held it back in her chest. The feeling of entrapment was suffocating.

“Koyla will find a way to get what he wants,” The wraith warned the lady quietly, “one way or another.”

“Thank you for stating the obvious.” Lor’shaska snapped at the alien bitterly, “I’ll be sure to remember it when he threatens to murder my brother in front of me.”

The Wraith grunted at her bone-slicing cynicism. Her sense of sarcasm was nearly as appalling as her brother’s. She was quite bold for a female, particularly one of royalty. Although, the lady was calm and collected when pressured states were presented, he could sense her apprehension rising. Looking at the circumstance from her point of view, things were rather bleak for her and her annoying brother. Judging from their attitudes thus far, Wysen’urth, he supposed, was the troublemaker or prankster in the family while Lor’shaska was the sole peacemaker. The Wraith would not complain if he did not have to put up with Wysen’urth’s loud mouth anymore, but he certainly would not force such to the sister.

“Would it be so bad if the Ali’quedians’ capability to control elements spread?” The Wraith stated leisurely, “If others feared you, then you would be superior.”

“We do not want others to fear us!” Lor’shaska spouted all too quickly, her temper getting the best of her, “Fear turns to hatred! Do you really think we want to be on the same level of abhorrence as your kind is? Any sensible human of the galaxy would slaughter a Wraith on sight, and you know it!” She looked through the bars of the window and met the alien’s eyes in the shadows, “We simply want to be left alone in peace!”

“Then I must ask why you came here to deal with the Genii if you wanted to be left alone?” The Wraith questioned with a tiny smirk.

If only she could punch him, the stress relief would be very useful right now.

“The grounds split open in the land of Terra.” Lor’shaska really did not seem the harm in telling the Wraith. What could he do to possibly make things worse than they already were? “Fire and burning earth shot forth from the chasms. Many of my people were hurt and nearly half the year’s growing crops were destroyed.”

The devastation was horrible. There was no way to predict this kind of catastrophic event could have happened. As the ground suddenly cracked opened, the people of the land had little time to react. Liquid fire rushed up from the bowls of the earth. Trees were scorched and the plants were burnt to ash. All the ripe crops from the growing season were perishing due to the flames. Many were hurt and not all were saved. The only good part about the natural disaster was it occurred on the outer edge away from the larger section of settlement. Most of the people would still have to be relocated for the time being.

She said solemnly, “While it is true the people of Terra can simply re-grow plants, the soil is damaged and there are too few hands; too many injured. I would not let them starve, so my brother and I came here to bargain for extra food.”

The lady had risked her safety by coming to bargain for her people. It was a reckless decision dealing with the Genii. Yet she thought of her people first not herself. Her heart was heavy with worry. Putting on a brave face, Lor’shaska armed herself with a reserved demeanor and reminded herself why she was doing this. Even now in this situation, her only concern was for her people and her brother. There was not a thought in her head of the possible outcome of her demise. He admired those qualities of a leader. Being in a position of leadership was never easy. It required precise contemplation and execution.

“You are loyal to your people.” The Wraith finally spoke. For once, he actually sounded… sincere. “Betrayal is not an option for you.”

“Betrayal is never an option,” Lor’shaska corrected, “unless you warrant an early death. In our culture, you betrayal your people, you die.”

“It appears to me, humans are more like Wraith than you know.”

Lor’shaska crinkled her nose.

“I’m not sure if I like the sound of that.”

Laughing, the Wraith rested his head against the concrete wall.

“You are… interesting for a human.”

“Am I supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult?”

“I suppose you could say I am biased due to the majority of humans screaming and running away instead of conversing with me.” The Wraith grinned.

“And I am guessing this is the part where I say you, a formidable Wraith, are quite the talented conversationalist?” 

Lor’shaska almost snickered at the thought of a Wraith being decent at communication instead of barking orders left and right. To sit down and have afternoon tea with a Wraith, what a sight that would be back home! What would the topic of conversation be? Talking about recent cullings was out of the picture for sure.

“And should I take it as a compliment or an insult?” He returned her words.

“I’m not sure,” She released a most unlady-like snort, “I’d have to see if you could keep my attention first.”

“I must be doing well so far.” The Wraith replied with a huff.

“To be honest, I’m surprised I’m even speaking to you.” Lor’shaska admitted as she sat down on the metal bench with a deep sigh and hugged her knees. This entire situation had drained her of energy. Stress should be something she was used to as a royal. Perhaps back on her planet, she had it easier than she thought. She murmured to herself, “What is wrong with me? I am talking to the enemy like a friend.”

“Perhaps,” The Wraith began almost hesitantly, “I could apply the old human knowledge of the enemy of my enemy is my friend?”  
Lor’shaska’s surprise could be heard easily through the concrete walls.

“You think me stupid enough to fall for that?” She challenged with a acidic tone, “Wraith cannot be trusted.”

“And Wraith think the same of humans.” He countered.

The lady briefly fell silent.

“Point taken.” Lor’shaska flipped a strand of stray hair out of her face and then said, “May I suggest we reach a common ground for the time being?”

“And what would this common ground be?”

“Escaping.”

“As I said before,” The Wraith did not like repeating himself, “there is no escaping this place.”

“There was one of you and many of them when you tried before, yes?” Lor’shaska tried to poke a hole in his logic, “This time, there would be three of us.”

“And how do you plan on escaping without revealing your secrets?”

“I can fight, you know.”

“And what are you going to do?” He asked, derisively, “One of those Genii guards could overpower you in a second.”

“Fine!” Lor’shaska growled at him as she chucked a loosed piece of concrete from the wall at the bars which separated him. 

The piece was no bigger than a pebble, but it served purpose to release some tension. The clatter echoed lightly, causing the Wraith to flinch. He had not expected her to reaction so… fiercely. Her tolerance with his negative outlook was depleted. The assumption of her being a woman, equaled being weak, was the last straw. She would not be looked down upon simply because she was female! 

Pulling her cloak closer around her shoulders, Lor’shaska snapped, “Stay in there and rot for the rest of your miserable life.”

The Wraith winced at her tone. Females could be loud and intimidating. No wonder the males were quick to fall in line after a female was pissed. All the queens he had ever encountered were silencing with a mere glare. Some human females, he supposed, were a little brasher than others. Still, there were some who had managed to knock a fully grown Wraith flat on his back before. There were not many female warriors that he had encountered but many were strong nonetheless. She did not sound pleased at his assumption of her immediate defeat. Perhaps he underestimated her.

“I did not truly intend to insult you,” The Wraith said softly after a few moments, “I retract my earlier statement.”

A Wraith was apologizing? This was certainly new, not to mention confusing. It perked her interest more so than she liked. This was exceeding rare. The royal lady had never heard of a Wraith having emotions. Then again, their kind was once as human as she was. Could a monster as terrible as the Wraith express regret or feel remorse?

“… apology accepted.”

Sighing deeply, Lor’shaska closed her eyes. Even if she wanted to help her brother, there was nothing she could do for him. If she exposed her people’s secrets, the consequences could be dire. There was no way to know for sure, but she could not take the risk. Wysen’urth was just as loyal as she was, and he would never dare speak a word of it to the Genii. It was a conflict, pulling her in two separate ways. Could she live with herself if her brother died since she would not talk? Lor’shaska told herself not to think in such a way. Her people would come for them soon enough.

The silence, however, was getting rather awkward. She was not really in the mood to talk to the Wraith anymore. Lor’shaska’s main focus was getting her brother and then returning to her planet. The Genii would be dealt with later for all she cared. Wysen’urth needed her and it gnawed at her soul knowing she could not help him. All Lor’shaska could do was sit there and wait. There was no point in trying to break the bars or bend them. She needed to conserve her strength.

It was already late at night. The guards had dragged Lor’shaska and Wysen’urth away from the council table right after dinner. The discussion had not even lasted an hour. Her people would not be expecting her return until tomorrow morning at the earliest. When the two royal siblings did not return, there would be people looking for them. The Genii would surely try to stall them but failure was not an option.

When would the Genii bring Wysen’urth back here?

While waiting, Lor’shaska dozed lightly. The events of the day had surged her adrenaline only to have it come crashing down later. Her knees were bent somewhat and her back was against the wall. Her sleep was restless. What would the morning bring for her?


	2. Episode II: Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her brother nowhere in sight and her people delayed, Lor'shaska wondered if she was going to get out of this prison alive. Not able to expose her secret to the Genii, the lady is trapped indefinitely. The only way to flee from the prison is with the Wraith's aid. The Genii are ruthless, and beat the Wraith into a bloody mess. After saving the Wraith from a near-death experience, Lor'shaska and the alien arrived at a truce of sorts. However, will the Wraith agree to attempting to escape with her and her brother?

Lor’shaska roused from slumber with a sudden jolt. A surge of adrenaline rushed through her body. Where was she? This was not her bed chambers! Scanning the area, she groaned at the stiffness of her body. Sleeping against a concrete wall was not the best for posture. Her heart rate quickened at the unfamiliar surroundings and noise. It took a moment for the events of the previous night to resurface in her mind. Mentally scolding herself for falling asleep, she noticed her brother was still gone. The guards had not returned him during the night. Silently saying a prayer for his safety, Lor’shaska rubbed the back of her neck.

The reason Ali’quedians had survived for so long were three simple rules. The first rule was to never betray the people; never expose the secrets. There were seven different tribes on her planet. All of the clans pertained to their particular element; water, fire, wind, earth, twilight, lightning, and metal. Each respected the other and all was well. The second rule was to put family first. It was important to care and provide for members. No one was to be left behind or forgotten. The third rule was to respect the goddess and her wishes. She was the giver of the elements and the ability to control them. All life had value and was to be cherished. Nothing and no one was to be treated as inferior. 

How she missed the salt in the air and the sound of the waves. Her bedchambers were in the highest of the towers overlooking the cliff side. Hell, she would have gladly awoken to the blaring noise of one of her brother’s musical instruments if it just meant the two of them were home. Where were her people? Surely her father had sent warriors to look for her and Wysen’urth. It troubled her to think of the Genii having a chance of stopping her people. No, something might have happened. Some lie must have been told. Her people would be here. Lor’shaska had to keep faith.

Sighing, Lor’shaska was rather bored. As long as there was no one watching her cell, she supposed it was all right to practice. A pipe was dripping water on the ceiling. It was a slow drip, but enough to cause a puddle on the floor. Reaching her hand out toward the water, she stared intensely. Slowly, but surely, the water began to move back and forth. The puddle grew in size and then shrank back to normal. Flexing a come-hither motion with her index finger, the combined droplets levitated off the ground and floated over to her. Separating the liquid into three triplet balls, she twirled them in her palm.

Feeling eyes on her, Lor’shaska said nothing.

“You control water.” The Wraith remarked as he observed through the bars.

“Yes,” She replied, “not as well as my siblings, though.”

“Why not cut the bars and escape?” 

“And reveal the secrets of my people?” She scoffed, “Never.”

“The ancestors know these supposed ‘secrets’ of yours.” The alien scowled.

“The ancestors are responsible for our creation as well as yours.” Lor’shaska responded crossly as she shot the Wraith a dirty look, “Not one of their shining achievements if you ask me… or any other human for that matter.”

The Wraith hissed angrily.

“You humans think you own the universe.” He accused bitterly.

“We humans think it is wrong to take a life!”

“Even humans have murderers!”

The water she was controlling suddenly froze solid from her anger.

“All of your kind, all Wraiths are murderers!”

It was like talking to a brick wall. Humans and Wraith would never understand each other, would they? There was too much difference; too much fear. Then again, Lor’shaska knew the fear of the unknown always made people do stupid and irrational things. If mankind and Wraith ever reached a mutual understanding, Lor’shaska would be amazed. Who knew for sure? If it occurred in her lifestyle, she would be shocked. 

“Wraith must feed in order to live.” He said, rather calmly, “Hunger burns terribly, like a fire raging inside. It pains us not to feed. Do humans not hurt or get sickly if they do not consume food? Tell me, Lor’shaska… have you ever known starvation?” 

He had her there.

“No,” She answered honestly, “I have not.”

“Then perhaps you judge too quickly.”

She snorted.

“Perhaps if I wasn’t your food, then I wouldn’t.” Lor’shaska countered as she returned the water to its original spot on the floor, “You look at me and think yummy.”

The lady was not prepared for what happened next. The Wraith started laughing. He was amused by her words? Maybe the way she stated her words was not the best. Now that she thought it over, it probably was not the greatest way to say she looked appetizing for a Wraith’s next meal. Wysen’urth would have probably snickered too, as humorous as he was. Usually she was very good with speaking effectively and clearly. It was one of the many reasons she was an ambassador. Maybe the stress was getting to her head.

“You are right.” The Wraith snickered with his jagged teeth showing from grinning, “You, however, are too interesting to be food.”

“So what, I’d be a worshipper instead?” Lor’shaska joked.

“I was pondering upon the option of personal companion or handmaiden to a queen.” He smirked as he teased her, “A hive commander or a queen would enjoy having you. For some reason, commanders enjoy female humans with a bit of spitfire and queens love stubborn ones to break.”

“… did you just say I’d be a good pleasure slave to a Wraith?” The lady asked with her mouth agape. She was not sure if to be offended, insulted, or flattered. The Wraith she had read about in history books took no pets. Lor’shaska told the extraterrestrial with the corner of her lip tugging upward, “If my brother had heard you say that, he’d find a way to strangle you through those bars.”

“I doubt he would succeed, but he would be welcome to try.”

Lor’shaska giggled.

“I agree, but curses would be flying.”

The Wraith opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted. 

There was clanging against the bars of the cell. She heard chattering. Three guards were walking down the corridor, knocking a pole against the bars. Those men could not be up to any good, especially when carrying those beating rods. Did that bastard Cowen send them to fetch her since Wysen’urth would not talk? Lor’shaska waited for the soldiers to drag her kicking and screaming down the passageway but the group passed by her. Confused, the lady gradually got to her feet and peeked out of her confinement. The only other prisoner down in this hole was the Wraith.

Recalling the monster’s odd behavior yesterday, the lady swallowed thickly. A twisted feeling was starting to settle in her gut. Never did a formidable Wraith show apprehension due to a human. Even when humans had weapons, the Wraith were not deterred from cullings or feedings. Nothing ever scared them. The Wraith were pretty much violence incarnate. The life-sucking alien was the monster every living soul feared. So it begged the question, what were these men doing to the demon to make him recoil from their very presence?

“It seems the princess is awake!” One guard exclaimed as he attempted to be dapper with a mock curtsy. Honestly, Lor’shaska was somewhat surprised he could bow with his big belly in the way. She could smell the alcohol on his breath from last night’s dinner. Food was stuck in his mustache, mingled with the intoxicating drink. It was obvious the man was still influenced by the mead.

“Oh, she is?” Another laughed as he slung his arm around his friend’s shoulders, “What luck! It seems you are just in time for your entertainment!”

Lor’shaska kept her composure about her. Standing straight and keeping a stern face, the lady inquired coolly as she straightened out her skirts, “And what is to be my source of ‘entertainment’ as you call it?”

Her statement earned nothing but a chorus of laughter. For now, she would play along in this silly game of theirs. Maybe if the men were still a little loose tongued from the drinking, she could find out how her brother was. Worried for Wysen’urth, Lor’shaska could swallow her pride for her brother. Normally, she would not take this kind of mockery and see to it that a fit punishment was carried out immediately. In this situation, however, the lady had to go along with it. 

The young Genii guard with brown hair lazily leaned against the bars of her cell with a grin. Was he trying to be a flirt in his current manner? How foolish men could be when hung over or slightly tipsy. He smoothed back his curls with one hand while he gestured with the other. In his palm, he held a metal rod. It was at least an inch thick in diameter. At a closer glance, Lor’shaska observed dried blood. It was too dark to be human blood.

“Don’t worry, your highness,” He reached through the bars and grasped her hand, placing a kiss upon it. “I assure you this leisure will be to your liking!” This was a pathetic attempt at being charming, she knew. Did he really think she would fall for this folly? Finding it difficult not to slap him, Lor’shaska causally returned her hand to her side.

“Will it now?”

“Oh yes, princess,” He assured her, “You see, we were quite unsuccessful in our attempts to get your brother to talk.” Well, that was nothing new. Of course Wysen’urth would not talk, no matter what was threatened. Her brother was probably riddled with bruises now but he was strong. He would be all right; he had to be. “Commander Koyla was displeased with our progress and relieved us of interrogating, so,” the guard gave a most dramatic sigh of displeasure, “we are stuck on night watch for the next three weeks and we’re not happy about it.”

This was getting better and better by the minute, wasn’t it? Lor’shaska had to force herself to keep from smiling. Her people would be proud of her brother. Wysen’urth’s will was sturdy. He was trained to endure and survive. The Genii would not be able to break it no matter how hard they tried.

“In order to let off a little steam, we’re going to vent our frustration on a particular someone most deserving of some pain.” The chubby guard explained as he twirled the beating rod in his hand.

A shudder traveled down Lor’shaska’s spine.

“Don’t look so worried,” The charmer snickered, “Cowen gave strict orders for you not to be harmed, no, no. The Wraith, however,” His eyes traveled to the predatory alien, “unless he’s serving a specific purpose… he’s free game.”

Her eyes went wide.

“We would happily let you join in on the fun but,” The flirt said with a sing-song tone while shaking one finger, “we can’t risk you escaping.”

As the three men entered the alien’s cell, the Wraith slowly stood. Weak from not feeding, it was an effort to even stand! He was not surprised by the soldiers’ presence, only a bit tense. This was a usual occurrence, happening every week or so. These particular guards always came to torment him. Whether it was beating him senseless or shooting him for fun, the men enjoyed causing him pain. Since his wrists were shackled to the belt, he could not fight back against them. Remaining expressionless, the Wraith refused to give the Genii the satisfaction of seeing him cower.

“To what do I owe this visit?” The Wraith inquired contemptuously, “Or did you simply miss my company?”

The sardonic remark earned a strike across the face. The metal rod collided with the alien’s jaw with a horrible thwack. Lor’shaska clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. Grunting, the Wraith stumbled nearly losing his balance. It was a hard wallop, but not enough to break bone. Blood was dripping down his chin from a split lip.

“Enjoy the show, princess.”

The blows never ceased. There was another strike to his jaw and then an upward cut to his chin. For a while, the Wraith endured the bashing, trying to shield his face with his chained hands. It was a pathetic attempt at trying to stave off some of the hurt. He was now backed into a corner. The guards assaulted his ribs, causing the Wraith to inhale sharply here and there. The metal fractured the bone due to the repeating onslaught. 

A boot to the knee caused the Wraith to topple to the floor. He tried to scramble to his feet, but the effort was in vain. A harsh kick to the back knocked him flat on his stomach. The fat guard slipped his rod under the Wraith’s throat and pulled upward as he kept his boot in-between the alien’s shoulders. Choking, the Wraith struggled wildly as he tried to shove at the bar. His fighting instincts started at the lack of air. Grunting when the charmer grabbed the chain which secured his left hand, the Wraith froze in place. 

“If you beg us to stop,” He taunted as he tugged on the chain, “I promise not to break your arm. What do you say?”

The angle was highly uncomfortable. The foot amid his shoulder blades kept him from lifting himself up to pull his arm back to his side. Gritting his teeth, the Wraith would not give the Genii what they desired. He would not grovel or beg for this pain to be over with sooner. He knew the men would not keep their pledge. It was easy to see their thoughts while the lots of them were intoxicated. Jerking as the guard pulled harder as a warning, he closed his yellow eyes tightly.

The Genii warned, “Last chance, Wraith.”

Seeing the alien was not going to plead with him, the Genii guard slammed his foot on Wraith’s upper arm to keep it still. The stupid beast did not know when to beg, did it? Well, a lesson had to be taught! Wrapping the chain around his palms, he handed the slack to the other solider. Smirking, he nodded to his fellow guard. Gripping the chain tightly, the both of them heaved at the same time. 

The bone cracked and the sound echoed off the walls. Crying out in pain, the Wraith thrashed about anew. His claws dug into the concrete floor. The bone had ripped through the skin and was now jutting against the fabric of his clothing. If only he could fight! But his feeding hand was rendered useless due to the metal lock! If he could not feed, then he could die! Now, with his left arm flopping at his side, he could not even defend himself! The thought made him panic. He was going to die down here in this hellhole like a caged animal. Even with his persistent scuffling, it did him no good in his waning state. 

The Genii guards still did not relent in their torture. Lor’shaska had resulted to closing her eyes and covering her ears. The Wraith would not stop screaming. The men simply laughed at the alien’s anguished cries. He held up his good hand as if to will them away and block the attacks, but the soldiers ignored his silent plea to stop. When would this end?! It seemed to be stretched out in time. Over and over, the guards raised the rods and brought them down upon the Wraith. The continuous thudding sound was sickening. The fiend was no longer howling, but the guards still continued!

The final straw was when the guard with brass rings kept striking the Wraith. While the others held the beast under his arms, the other rained punches upon the creature. The monster was hanging limp in their hold. Even though he was still breathing, it was a terrible wheezing gasp. Lor’shaska suspected one of the rib bones had punctured a lung due to his ragged breathing. She winched as a blow to the face cracked against the alien’s jaw. The fractured ribs broke further from another strike. The Wraith was not going to survive this beating. The men were too inebriated to realize how far this was going. The Genii men were killing him. This had to stop now!

“Stop it!” Lor’shaska shouted at the Genii men as she threw her hands down away from her ears. The noise had to stop; it had to. The lady was not sure how much more she would be able to stand. She was unable to tolerate the torture any longer. It was too much for her not to say something. Torture was frowned upon in her society. Even though the Wraith was a taker of life, she could not bring herself to believe any living being deserved this kind of treatment. She said, shakily, “Stop it… please.”

“What’s wrong, princess?”

“Not enjoying the show?”

“Please, just… stop it.” She placed a hand over her mouth, trying to quell the nausea rising in her body. The scent of blood was so thick in the air it was making her feel sick to her stomach. “I can’t bare it any longer.”

“Looks like our princess doesn’t have a strong stomach.” The charmer snickered as he shoved the Wraith to the floor. The alien groaned as he tried to push himself up on his undamaged arm. It looked like he was having a fit from the effort to do so. From head to toe, he was shaking. Laughing at the Wraith’s attempt, a stomp to his back knocked him back to the bloody floor.

The flirt exited the Wraith’s cell and waltzed into Lor’shaska’s after unlocking the door. Grabbing her by the arm, he held a knife close to her throat as a caution not to try anything funny. Eyeing the blade, the royal lady knew better than to struggle. With three guards nearby, there was no way she could make a break to find an exit. Tossing her into the confinement with the demon, he waited for the other guards to leave first before shutting the door. 

Throwing a dirty towel in her face, he sneered, “Clean him up before we get back. Try not to puke, your highness.”

With that said, the Genii guards left.

Waiting until the guards were out of sight, Lor’shaska gulped as she turned to face the Wraith. Clutching the rag, she willed herself to be calm. Inhaling deeply, she then exhaled very slowly as she squeezed the towel. Somehow, he had managed to roll over on his back so he could breathe better. His expression was one of pure agony as he fought for air. Those yellow eyes were shut tightly as he gasped. The open bone fracture on his arm nearly made the lady gag. It had been a while since she had seen an injury like such.

Hesitantly, Lor’shaska took a step toward the Wraith. It was not like it could hurt her in this state but it paid to be careful. She was not sure if he had lost consciousness. Sitting on her knees next to the alien’s torso, she swallowed thickly as she dabbed his face with the cloth. It was absolutely filthy but better than nothing at all she supposed. When his eyes shot open, the royal woman nearly jumped out of her skin. Pulling her hand back as if he might bite her, Lor’shaska met his gaze. He was looking at her like a wild, wounded animal would. The Wraith did not trust her. 

Hell, what Wraith would trust a human with their life?

“Are you…” He rasped, “going to finish me… woman?”

Frowning at his condescending tone, Lor’shaska pointed a finger in his face.

“If you bite me, I will knock the ever-living daylights out of you.” Her threat was almost an empty one, “Hold still.”

Growling, the Wraith turned his face away when she started to pat at the blood.

“Go away.”

Lor’shaska blinked.

“I’m trapped in the same damn cell as you are!” She thrust her arm out at the door to signal it was most certainly closed, “What do you mean, ‘go away’?! I can’t walk through the walls if you haven’t noticed by now!”

“Don’t pretend to pity me when you most certainly do not!” The creature snapped and then winced from the exertion it took to speak. He tasted blood on his tongue. A small trickle of it dribbled down the corner of his mouth. There was internal damage to his body. It would take a little time, but these injuries would most certainly kill him. It would be slow and painful. What a wretched way to die. Defeated, the Wraith grimaced as he rested his eyes. Chest heaving heavily, he gritted his teeth.

Highly tempted to slap him, Lor’shaska kept her temper in check. Clutching a fist together, she sighed heavily in irritation. What should she care if he perished in this cell? One less Wraith in the galaxy would be a relief for humankind. Though, who was she to decide which race should live and which should die? Teachings throughout her life had taught her to respect all life on unique planets, all species of aliens, and all races of humans. As of this moment, she was really resenting the fact that this applied to the Wraith as well. It was difficult to remember that they were once fully human too. She did not like feeling conflicted. 

Sometimes it was better to ask forgiveness then permission.

Fiddling with the Wraith’s trench coat, Lor’shaska cursed under her breath. Where were the buttons? There were none in sight. Did it have strings? She felt for those and found not a single one. What was this blasted metal doing on fabric? Grumbling, she finally was able to get the collar open. Locking metal clasps held the clothing together like magnets of sorts. Once undone, she exposed the alien’s chest. 

As expected, his skin was riddled with bruises. For a starving Wraith, he was muscular, thick, and quite strong. He had to be to live through a beating like that. Strangely enough, his flesh was smooth even though it was green. Feeling silly for expecting scales or something reptilian, Lor’shaska, however, did notice the tattoos. The ink was dark black and very precise in detail. Curious, she traced over one with a single finger near his collar bone, wondering if it had any significance in his culture. Her own depicted what tribe she was from back home. What were his for other than decoration?

“What…” He asked in-between breaths, watching her every move, “are you doing, woman?”

“I think you know the answer to that question, Wraith.” She retorted, “I help you, you help me… think of this as a truce between us.”

He expressed genuine surprise.

Placing one hand on the Wraith’s chest, Lor’shaska concentrated. When she had done to for her siblings, it required no time at all to complete. However, the lady was a bit nervous and agitated at the moment. It would be best to finish the process leisurely, just to be safe. A mistake was the last thing she needed. She did not want to hurt the Wraith further. He would prove vital to their escape. Since her people had not found her yet, the lady had to assume the worst had happened. It was time to take matters into her own hands.

Escaping with the assistance of the Wraith was her and Wysen’urth’s only chance. She refused to die down here. The Wraith’s strength would be needed. Not knowing how badly Wysen’urth would be hurt or even if her brother would return at all, Lor’shaska had to be an ally to the Wraith instead of a meal ticket. Yes, proving her value to the Wraith might be the only way to get out of this place in one piece. The Genii would be none the wiser to what she did for the guards would assume the Wraith merely healed as their kind normally did.

She warned, “You might feel a little pressure…”

Gathering the energy channeling through the air, she exhaled as the process began. This was a delicate and tender matter which could not be hurried. Precision was desperately important because a mistake could not be made. Pressing lightly, Lor’shaska let her eyelids fall. She could see the internal harm. It was nothing she could not fix with her ability. Manipulating the pure energy, she used it to begin fixing the internal bleeding. The cells worked rapidly to repair the damage. Blood flowed hurriedly to the sight to provide further nutrients and oxygen to stimulate the process to go faster. 

The Wraith gasped softly at the forced healing of his body. There was a dull pressure sitting on his chest. The sense of euphoria was oddly familiar. Strangely enough, he could feel his strength returning. It was like she was… feeding him. Yes, this was like feeding. True, he was not taking the years off of her life but it felt the same. The weirdest sensation was the bone resetting in his skin. So this was the gift she was shielding from him in her mind; the power to heal. He had barely obtained a glimpse before she shut him out of her thoughts.

Panting lightly, Lor’shaska withdrew her hand. Most of the internal bleeding was halted and the major wounds were healed almost fully. The Wraith would not die now, but still had to take it easy. He would be sore and tired. Healing was an amazing ability to have but it drained her physically. The greater the wound, the more exertion it required to heal it.

“I was right.” The Wraith murmured as he locked his gaze with Lor’shaska, “You are half Sláinte; the opposite to our kind.”

Resting against the wall, the lady wiped the beads of sweat off of her forehead.

“I’d appreciate it if you did not go spreading such around.” 

Lor’shaska tried to will away the headache she knew was coming.

“Your brother is fully Ali’quedian.”

“Same mother, different father, so what?” She rubbed her temples, “What do you care anyhow?”

“It has been many, many years since I have set eyes on a Sláinte.” He replied, attempting to rise into a sitting position.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Lor’shaska halted the alien, placing her hand on his chest and shoving him back to the floor, “Rest, then worry about your wounded pride.”

The Wraith grumbled in annoyance.

“As you wish, woman.” He complied only for the sake of conserving his newly regained strength.

“Lor’shaska.” She shot him a dirty look, “Do you even have the decency to refer to me by my name after what I did for you?”

He grunted. This human woman was rather direct.

“You mean to use me to help you and your brother escape, do you not?”

“Hey!” She snapped at him, “I could have let you die.”

“Perhaps it would have been a mercy to let me perish!” He barked right back at her.

“By the good goddess, you’re not grateful for the air you breathe!”

“And you are playing goddess, deciding what is best for me!”

“I didn’t see you trying to stop me!”

The Wraith opened his mouth to spout another retort, but failed to do so. He settled for an insult, “Insufferable human.”

“You know what?” The lady threw her hands up with an exasperated groan, “Be thankful for the fact I didn’t bash your skull in when I had the chance. Any other human would have done so.” She was right and the Wraith knew it. Damn human female, she was making him look like an idiot. Perhaps it was the blood loss making him this way. She continued, “I thought we would all have a chance at escaping this place. If you’re that set on staying down here until your nonexistent friends come to help you, be my guest.” 

Of all the females he had to be stuck with down here, it was one who possessed an unbreakable spine! Perhaps the gods and goddesses did hate him. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, the woman did have a point. She could have easily finished him when she did not. A large streak of stubbornness was in her, but he supposed it served her well in this situation. The will to survive was strong. Still she possessed enough compassionate for a Wraith; the race every single living human despised. Even if it was for personal gain, she did not let him die in absolute agony like most deemed he deserved.

“... I thank you.” He paused briefly, “Anger has a way of twisting my tongue’s words into entirely different statements.”

“Is it really that bad a human helped you?” She asked with a small grin.

“Do you know what others would think of me if they knew of this?”

The Wraith was sulking! This was too funny!

“Do you really think they will believe you unless you show them your mind link or whatever it is your kind does to communicate?”

Shit, thus another point he failed to see. The pain had made his brain fuzzy. It appeared the Wraith could not think straight for the life of him. One thing he knew for sure, this female was exceptional. Something made him anxious and excited at the same time about her. Never in all his years had had he ever met a female, human female to be precise, as bold and in sighted as this one before him now. Or maybe he was simply… lonely.

“You are indeed insufferable.”

Lor’shaska could not help it. She laughed.

“I might be insufferable to you, but the blame lies with my two younger brothers.” The lady snickered, “Growing up with two annoying little brothers who tease you, pull your hair, and then uses your unmentionables as a flag does that to you. I learned from the best.”

“I suppose you did.”

Puffing a strand of hair out of her face, Lor’shaska relaxed visibly.

“Yes… I don’t know if Wraith have families or something along those lines, but my people treasure family above all else.” She absentmindedly fiddled with the charm on her necklace, “The ocean yields her treasures to us, part of her family. So we must respect her generosity and keep our bonds strong. Those are the words of my mother.”

“Your mother is wise.” He simply stated.

Cocking her head to one side, Lor’shaska stared at the Wraith with a raised eyebrow.

“You know, you never did give me your name.”

“Wraith only share their given name with someone deemed worthy, an honorable companion, or a mate.” He informed her expressionlessly. 

“Ah, I see,” The lady did not sound too surprised and plainly gave a roll of her eyes, “and since humans are deemed unworthy, I’m guessing you’re not going to tell me yours.”

The Wraith was silent. She expected as much. Shrugging her shoulders, Lor’shaska tried to get comfortable in the cell. She leaned her head back in the corner of the walls. After such a taxing healing session, she needed to rest as well. It would be unnerving with a Wraith so close, but so far, he presented no threat.

“Valekon.” The Wraith said suddenly as he stole a glance at the female with those tired yellow eyes, “As a token of my thanks, I shall give you my name. Please do not share it, for it is a gift only for your knowledge.”

Lor’shaska smiled softly.

“Valekon.” She tested the name on her lips, “Thank you.”

The Wraith shuddered lightly. He was not used to hearing his name aloud. It had quite an effect on him. Shamefully enough, Valekon found himself… enjoying it. It was appalling and disturbing at the same time. What the hell was wrong with him? Did her healing do something to him? He was beginning to wonder if one of those stupid guards had hit him in the head too hard and knocked something loose. Lor’shaska was disarming him so rapidly it was frightening. The loneliness of confinement and not being able to communicate with his fellow Wraith so far underground was isolating.

Companionship was natural to desire… right? In this circumstance, Valekon deemed it only necessary. Losing his sanity due to seclusion was not something he wanted to happen. If any other Wraith was in his situation, he would probably do the same. It was not against some rule to speak to a human. There were human worshippers. There were human companions. Some handmaidens to a queen were human. By the gods, this was unsettling!

“You are welcome… Lor’shaska.”


	3. Episode III: Plotting and Planning

How many hours had passed? As much as he had stared at the ceiling, a hole should have formed in it by now. Underground, there was no way to tell if it was night or day. The Wraith was restless. Sleep eluded him even though he wished the sweet darkness would overcome him. As he lay on the floor of the cell, Valekon cursed under his breath as he attempted to sit up for the umpteenth time. As strongly as his muscles protested, he tried again and again until finally he managed. Oh, hell, his chest was burning. The human female had healed him well, it seemed. He felt considerably better and the pain was gone. Soreness lingered and his movements were restricted.

How far had he fallen? The years had passed by too slowly for his liking. With every morning and every night, Valekon was sure his men would find him. He was positive the Genii would suffer for doing this to him. Soon, the Wraith realized no one was coming. No one remembered his capture. No one cared enough to rip through the villages to find him. No minds were probed to find him. Not one single subordinate of his looked for him. The proud commander Valekon used to be was all but forgotten.

After evolving with the DNA of the Iratcus bug, the changes were obvious and somewhat beneficial. There was some adaptation but overtime, everything was balanced. The galaxy was perfect before the war started. Well, perhaps perfect was a bit of an overstatement. There were still some tensions here and there between a few of the Wraiths. Usually the males got alone quite fine; it was mainly the females who argued. The best word to suit the circumstance was harmonious. There was no fighting, except for many a brawl concerning a spat. Disagreements were common among all species. Yet, somehow, their kind had been singled out as dangerous and murderous. Valekon never quite understood this when he was very young.

Life everywhere had to eat to survive. 

It was ironic the humans blamed the Wraith for the war when the Ancients were the ones who launched the first attack. Even though it was long ago, Valekon still remember the fateful day clearly. When the Lanteans arrived at his once thriving home planet, everything he loved was lost. It was lush and absolutely beautiful. The bright star provided light and the three moons was a marvelous wonder at night. Closing his eyes, he tried to recall the memory. Since it was so long ago, Valekon was afraid he had forgotten what his planet looked liked. 

The planet of the Wraith was called Wravllan. Having a matriarch society, there were three ruling sisters; Eseera, Jezimol, and Yisfahr. High Queen Eseera, his mother, was the eldest. She was the wisest and the smartest of the three. Strategy and knowledge were the two important aspects in her ruling. The middle sister, Jezimol, possessed a knack for stealth and fighting; both defensive and offensive. Advising the community on hunting and tactics along with Eseera, she was known for being fearless. Yisfahr, however, the youngest sister, was cunning and manipulative. Cruelness flowed through the blood in her veins. Beautiful and malicious, Yisfahr was not above using her powerful mind hold to get what she wanted.

His father, Vul’karlairis, was one of Queen Eseera’s mates. Chosen because he was loyal and trustworthy, Vul’karlairis was High Commander. The other was Margxar, the father of his half brother, Methuselah. As a brilliant genius, Margxar was the Wraith who coined the formula and grew the organic matter for the hives. Jezimol and Yisfahr also chose suitable mates. While sometimes there were disagreements between the sister siblings, the three never allowed disruption among their people. The prosperity of their subjects was always the first matter at hand. 

There were hives growing on the ground. It was a simple layout, less complex than the ships. Close knit families lived in these. Schools were built and the children were taught the motto of the Wraith. It was not as straightforward back then. It was not the will to survive, but the drive for improvement. Starting out as an underdeveloped society was not easy. There were certain limits and cautions to be taken. Hunting the wildlife on the planet, careful steps were initiated. An adequate food source could not be overhunted. 

Once the ships were installed with hyper drives, it was time to find other resources to aid their ever growing species. Seeking adequate life on other planets, the newly advanced ships stumbled upon an overpopulated human colony. The planet was running out of resources to support all of them. It could not hold much more. After feeding on some the human beings, the Wraith realized exactly how much sustenance mankind provided. One could go days without having to feed. No more would their kind have to worry about food. The Wraith did not realize these humans were the Lanteans’ most precious creation. He supposed that was when the first mistake was made.

Some weeks later, a huge Lantean ship hovered above their capital city of Seeror. What used to be a mere caveman-like culture had grown into a thriving settlement. There were several cities and many more developing. A bright, blue beam had suddenly appeared from the clouds. As it struck the ground, explosions occurred. The earth shifted under their feet and liquid fire erupted forth. Mass panic ensured. There was destruction everywhere.  
The day was forever ingrained in his mind. Many lives were lost. Flames coated their homes and swarmed the green forests. The Lantean ships covered the sky and rained down attacks without any mercy. It was something out of a nightmare. Their creators were now their destroyers. He and his brother had just celebrated their thousandth year.

Luckily, the newly formed hive ships had just taken to the skies nearly a year before the chaos began. An entire fleet, consisting over one hundred thousand Wraith, was exploring the galaxy, trying to find other planets with life. The queens deemed since the Lanteans created them, there must be others. It was simple logic. Using the remaining hive ships on the planet, Valekon and Methuselah managed to escape with several others. The last of the elder sister’s line, High Queen Eseera, resided in them.

And to think it was their slacking from studies that saved them. The brothers had been out in the forest that fateful day. Skipping morning classes, Valekon and Methuselah decided to go hunting instead. Of course, their mother would be mad later, but it was worth it. Besides, some free time could not hurt every now and then. Methuselah was determined to strike down a prey which had eluded one of his traps. It was organic webbing, designed to hold the prey in place until the hunter could collect it. He was about to deliver the final blow when the blue light’s illumination distracted them.

Soon, Methuselah and Valekon were on the front lines. Commanding two powerful hive ships, the brothers took guidance from a terrible Wraith queen named Basilka. She was the daughter of Yisfahr, the most temperamental of the former sisters. Her malice was unmatched. Valekon was in charge of ship diagnostics and functions while Methuselah strategized the attack formation plans. Soon, the brothers’ formidable reputation spread throughout the hives. All the battles fought were won. The war was nearly over when Methuselah’s hive ship was badly damaged.

Sections of the hive ship were falling apart. From his post, Valekon felt his heart clench in dread. He wanted to save his brother and the others. His brother was the only family he had left. Basilka would not allow a rescue when there were still more Lantean ships to destroy. Intending to defy the queen’s orders, he was halted. Queen Basilka was as stealthy as she was malevolent. The queen had practiced mind control over the years and now was an expert at the art. There was nothing Valkeon could do because of her strong mind hold used to make him obey. Evidently, Basilka took after her vindictive mother quite well.

He could only watch as the hive ship his brother commanded descended and crashed into a nearby planet. With his parents and brother dead, he was truly alone in the world. Filled with hatred, Valekon strayed from the command of the queen. She had forgotten the rules of the elders. No longer was she thinking of her people, only revenge against the Lanteans. Barely batting an eye when she sacrificed lives, Valekon could ignore it no longer. Blaming her for Methuselah’s demise, he killed the queen once he had the upper hand.

With Basilka dead, Valekon used her remaining resources to build a hive of his own after the war was complete. Seeing some of the Lanteans avoided genocide, he would not rest until the remaining was dead. He avoided contact with the other young Wraith queens for the time being, not sure how they would react to him killing his matriarch. Thousands of years passed, and Valekon immersed himself in research, trying to find a way to trace the Lanteans. Becoming obsessed with the relics left behind, he knew the Lanteans would return sometime. If the creators had not of started the war, his brother would still be alive. They would pay.

Weaponry was advanced shortly. Hive ships grew larger with fresh organic material. Darts were constructed for scouting habitable environments. Technology was continuously progressed and improved. Wraith numbers increased and the number of planets with humans was marked for cullings. Experimentation was completed to find other sustainable food sources, forming drones, and meld stronger mind links. Worshippers were taken as an inside source to spy on human settlements and for other purposes. Having acquaintances outside his hive on other queens’ ships, Valekon used whatever knowledge to his advantage. For years on end, he searched and failed to find any trace of Lanteans.

Unfortunately, civil war broke out among the queens seven hundred years after the end of the Lantean war. Keeping his hive ships out of the mess was difficult enough. He managed to elude a battle for quite some time. However, all good streaks of luck came to an end. In a fight against an opposing hive, Valekon had to abandon one of his ships. While trying to flee with his subordinates, his dart was knocked by a piece of debris from the crackling hive ship. Spiraling downward, he crash landed on the Genii planet, alive but unconscious. Thus began the dreadful start of his captivity. The Wraith commander awoke in a cell, arms chained with his feeding hand covered. 

Here he resided in a filthy cell with a favorite of the Lanteans. Fate sure did love to taunt him. The Ali’quedians were always favored by the creators for being in touch with nature and keeping balance. Valekon vaguely recalled an attempted culling on Lor’shaska’s home planet, eons ago. It was never truly successful with the way the gifted humans defended against the attacks. Harnessing pure energy was a power to be reckoned with by any species. Damn humans, how he loathed them.

However, what bothered Valekon the most was how quickly he trusted Lor’shaska with his very life. Blaming fatigue and a mind clouded from pain, the Wraith knew he was only making excuses for himself. The very thought nagged at him consistently in his head. Humans, male or female, were lower than the dirt on planets and not worthy to breathe the air. Mankind was food, like mere cattle. Worshippers, loyal and useful as some may be, were no exception to this rule. The question lingered of how this failed to come to mind. Since he was dying at the time, Valekon dismissed it as a desperate attempt to survive. After all, survival was the driving force behind all Wraith.

Stealing a glance at the female in the corner, Lor’shaska had fallen asleep hugging her knees. Her head was resting against the wall. Dark rings were forming under her eyes. He honestly did not know how she could slumber knowing he was right there beside her, but exhaustion took its toll whether one was prepared or not. Weariness was a familiar friend of his since his capture. Sometimes, it was too tiring to walk and the guards literally dragged him from place to place, either to be tortured or to torture. How many times had he been moved from compound to compound? 

Either way, one fact was certain. 

The woman was more valuable and useful to Valekon alive than as food. The energy from the healing was nothing short of a feeling of ecstasy. It felt better than a feeding. If escaping was even possible, then there was a slight chance he could bring the woman back to his hive. There she could serve him as a worshipper, possibly a companion. The Wraith would not deny Lor’shaska was rather fetching for a human female. The brief glimpse into her thoughts allowed Valekon to know her stubbornness rivaled his own. It was somewhat entertaining as much as it was annoying. With her talent, it would lessen the need for human cullings and put his hive at an advantage. If there was more like her somewhere, more of the Sláinte people, what a wonderful lead he would have!

Frowning, Valekon thought it would be rather dishonorable of him to enslave her after she saved him. What should he care though? Beneficial or not, Lor’shaska was still human. Her opinion should not matter. Conflicted, the hive commander silenced his train of thought. It would be pointless to argue with himself. He would figure this dilemma out later. Rubbing his forehead, Valekon muttered quietly. Calculations had to be done of the probability of getting out alive… with the girl even though a throbbing persisted in his head. Her brother was a lost cause if the Genii did not receive the desired information from him.

A sharp pain abruptly exploded throughout his chest. Coughing, Valekon groaned loudly as he clutched at his heart. Gritting his teeth, he tried to suppress a gasp of agony. It felt like he was breathing liquid fire. Hacking, the Wraith covered his mouth with his hand. His expression turned to one of horror as he looked at his palm. It was splattered with blood! What was happening? He was fine just a moment ago!

Jerking awake, Lor’shaska instantly leapt to her feet, ready to fight. The Genii, her brother, the Wraith, all of the recent memories flashed through her mind in an instant. Slightly dizzy, she placed one hand on the wall to steady herself. Nostrils flared and pupils dilated, the surge of adrenaline halted when she noticed the Wraith. He was the one making the noise. Oh, did she not tell him to rest?! Were all men this bad when it came to listening, not just human males? 

Valekon heard the rustling of fabric and looked over his shoulder.

“I thought I told you to rest!” Lor’shaska exclaimed exasperatedly as she started to kneel down and then saw the blood. That was definitely not a good sign. If the Wraith was not fully healed, then he could not aid her in escaping, especially if her brother was injured. Plopping on her knees in front of him, she started undoing his attire.

And then his hand grasped her wrist.

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Lor’shaska thought she was dead meat for a moment until she realized it was not his feeding hand. Strangely enough, his touch was warm instead of cold like she expected it to be. The hand of death, per se, was under lock and key thanks to a metal brace. A sneaking suspicion told her Valekon did such on purpose to scare her. Wraiths did have a dark sense of humor. Oh, the audacity, he was grinning!

“Feeding on you would be a regrettable form of thanks, would it not?”

And now, he was teasing her!

“Be glad you are still recovering or I would have punched you.” She added with a glare, “I still might later.”

“That is an empty threat, Lor’shaska.” Valekon stated bluntly before he started coughing again, wheezing after the bout had passed.

“We’ll see if it is or not.” She grumbled, not wanting to argue, “And tell me where it hurts.”

“Breathing… is difficult.” The Wraith answered as he removed his robe with a grunt. He allowed the clothing to crumple at his sides. With a clawed finger, he pointed to his chest and said, “Like I am inhaling fire and exhaling smoke.”

Examining his chest, Lor’shaska did not see any bruising. The healing should have taken care of most of the major damage. It was possible he irritated the internal healing process by moving. Or perhaps, it was blood coming upward which had settled in his lungs. No, it would not cause such drastic wheezing. Lightly tracing over his ribs, she did not feel anything abnormal. Nothing was jutting outward or inward in his body. What was causing the Wraith such pain? 

Moving around to his back, the lady then observed his skin before placing her hands on his tattooed flesh. It was difficult to explain but she could ‘see’ the injury better if she touched him. Running her hands downward, Valekon gave a low hiss when Lor’shaska reached the end of his ribs. She was freely touching him without limitations. Any other human who dared to do such a thing would lose a hand. What a blow to his reputation… if any other Wraith should ever come to know. Shuddering, he bit his lip to keep from growling. The ache was radiating from underneath the end of his ribcage. 

He inhaled sharply, “There… the pain is from there.” 

Pressing against the area carefully, Lor’shaska noted Valekon’s claws scratching the floor as he snarled. A floating rib was pressing against his lung. Feeling guilty, the lady did not have enough energy the first time to heal everything entirely. It happened every now and then; nonetheless the remorse was never avoided. She was not fully Sláinte, therefore could not completely heal everything. The Wraith’s body was taxed from the beating and starvation which caused his regenerating ability to be slower than usual. He jolted horribly when the energy was forced into his body.

“Be still… deep breath.” Lor’shaska coaxed him rather smoothly, “Breathe slowly and steadily.”

It was easier said than done. Each breath caused another wave of fiery throbbing but it slowly subsided. Gradually, the pain started to fade. Hot lava racing through his lungs was soothed by cool water. Infuriated, the Wraith wondered if his healing ability was impeded because of his lack of feeding. It would explain why the rest of the internal damage did not heal on its own. Even though Lor’shaska had healed him, Valekon needed more energy; an entire life force. How he hated feeling like an invalid. Weakness was to never be shown.

Removing her hands from his skin, Lor’shaska grimaced slightly. She knew this was going to happen and expected it. The throbbing shot through her palms up to her elbows in sharp jolts. Valekon’s sensitive ears heard the tiny cringe. Glancing at her petite hands, the Wraith saw how the skin was shriveled. It appeared the healing had a negative effect like the feeding did on humans. The flesh on her hands looked like such of an old woman’s. Odd, this did not happen the first time. Something was different.

“You overexerted yourself.” He stated.

She nodded.

“If I was fully Sláinte, it would not be so difficult.” Lor’shaska sighed more so in irritation than she did in pain. Flexing her fingers, she began to massage her hands. “Harnessing energy is one thing, but having the actual energy to do so is another. If I don’t have enough stored, it takes some of my own.”

This was new knowledge to the Wraith. Her ability to heal was rare and exceedingly useful, but it appeared even she had limits. He supposed this was because Lor’shaska was only half, not full Sláinte. Speculating whether her Ali’quedian blood was thicker than her Sláinte, or vice versa, Valekon wondered what other characteristics the woman possessed besides the healing skill. Sláintes, as far as he knew, did not have restrictions or bad side effects with the power of healing. Longevity was part of their normalcy. Illness and disease were uncommon in their culture. Usually, Sláintes died from old age; losing the ability to control energy.

“A gift and a curse.” The Wraith mused dryly.

“I suppose that’s one way you could look at it.” Lor’shaska shrugged her shoulders. “What energy I have left I have to save for my brother. There’s no telling what kind of state he might be in when the Genii bring him back.”  
“You are assuming he is still alive.”

The royal lady shot the alien a dirty glare.

“Wysen’urth is alive.”

Valekon snorted.

“As you say.”

“You’re very negative; a pessimist.” She pointed out to the Wraith.

“Says the optimist who hasn’t been caged in a cell for who knows how many decades.” Valekon grumbled as he buttoned his trench coat, “You are a mere child who has not yet learned there most certainly is a darker side to all things.”

“I am not a child!” Lor’shaska huffed, feeling insulted, “I am nearly twenty years.”

The Wraith glanced at her with a blank expression.

“Compared to me, you are a child.”

“Excuse me, mister gloomy, we’re different races, my kind doesn’t live to thousands of years; I’m considered an adult.”

His upper lip twitched at the nickname she presented to him.

“I will have to talk to your brother about his influence upon you.” Valekon stated, “You are indeed, most insufferable.”

The royal woman merely smirked.

“So that’s my moniker, huh? Insufferable.”

“Would you prefer a more commonly used human term pertaining to a female dog?”

“If you call me that name, I will hit you.” Lor’shaska retorted, waving her fist almost in a playful manner.

“I thought you did not strike the injured.” Valekon teased.

“You’re not injured anymore, smart ass.”

Chuckling, the Wraith noted the female was quite adept at comebacks. 

Looking at the locks on his wrists, he wondered if the girl could pick them. Earning her trust, however, would be the tricky part. While she was not a fool, the female was compassionate and he would use that to his advantage. The Wraith commander did not wish to spend the remainder of his life trapped in the clutches of the Genii. Too long he had been beaten near death and starved. He was tired of being a slave to these twisted humans. Considering the possibility of an escape was imprudent to do, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

Analyzing the current situation, Valekon needed a team effort. Wysen’urth would more than likely be baggage if he was injured. If for some reason he was able to fight, it would be an added force to escaping. Lor’shaska was weak from healing him though she was too valuable to leave behind. If he managed to flee with her, she would be a commendable worshipper on his hive ship. No, a worshipper was too low a status for a talented human like herself. The woman would become his personal companion. Other female humans were too afraid of him. This one showed spirit and true grit. The Ali’quedians would believe the Genii hid away her body somewhere after killing her and would be none the wiser.

“The guards will return soon,” The Wraith told Lor’shaska as he motioned to the locks on his wrists, “and we will have to be ready. I need you to pick these.”  
Her expression displayed disbelief.

“You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Why would I be jesting at a time like this?” He retorted impatiently.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“And what guarantee do I have that you won’t feed on me?”

The Wraith scoffed.

“You really think I will feed upon you after you’ve saved me from suffering?” He sounded insulted by her accusation, “I do possess honor.” 

“I suppose I don’t have a choice if I want to get out of here, huh?” Lor’shaska said as she pulled the pins from her hair wrap.

“Not unless you just enjoy prison cells and my company.” Valekon retorted rather dryly as he held up his wrists.

Using the pins, Lor’shaska skillfully tried to pick the locks. Maybe her sneaky brothers did teach her something handy after all. The pins were too small to pick the cell locks, but perhaps the Wraith could help with that problem. If she froze water around a weak point in the poles, he could break one. Maybe if she expanded the ice just enough in the crack, the metal would waiver in strength. She did not have the brute strength to do so, but Valekon could probably snap it easily.

While she concentrated, the lady tried not to think about how close she was to the Wraith’s face. Lor’shaska could feel his breath lightly against her cheek. Why did Valekon have to stare at her so intensely? Honestly, the lady was not sure whether or not to be flattered or uneasy. As the lock on his left arm clicked, she removed it carefully. The flesh around his wrists was severely bruised by the metal. The right restraint was easier to do, though she was still hesitant about this whole situation. Was it possible to trust a Wraith?

“What’s your plan?” Lor’shaska asked Valekon with a shaky breath, slowly slipping off the steel confinement around the feeding slit.

“After we break out of the cell, there are three levels to this underground base.” The Wraith rubbed his wrists and then walked over to the bars, “On the top floor, there’s a ladder leading to the surface. Slipping past the guards is going to be the tricky part. I trust you will be ready to fight if necessary.”

“And how do you know all this?” 

The Wraith smirked.

“Not too hard to read minds when you’re looking for a way to escape.” He motioned to pole with a large section of rust, “I would say this one would be your best bet.”

“You were reading my mind again.” Lor’shaska crossed her arms, not at all pleased.

“Considering how loud you were thinking, it wasn’t all that hard to do so.” Valekon retorted with a snarky tone.

“Then you also know I am not leaving without Wysen’urth.”

The commander knew this would be a problem. The corner of his lip twitched slightly from frustration, but he remained expressionless for the time being. Lor’shaska and Wysen’urth had a very close and strong bond as siblings. The girl wanted to stay to find her brother. The Wraith wondered if he was even alive. It was possible the Genii could have killed him by now. Since Wysen’urth was a dead end, the men should then assume Lor’shaska would not surrender the history of the Ali’quedians either. Valkeon almost shuddered to think of the torture the soldiers would put the woman through for the information. No, he would take her with him and not leave her to such a fate.

“We will find your brother on the way out of the compound.” He lied, and then motioned to the cell door, “The bars, if you please.”

Well, at least the Wraith was polite enough to say please. Lor’shaska supposed that was as good as it was going to get with his kind. Using the water leaking from the ceiling, the lady ran it down the pole into the rusted cracks. Controlling the water was different from turning it into ice. Putting emotion into the movements and formations was the key to manipulating any element. Gritting her teeth, Lor’shaska was able to freeze the water and expand it further and further. The metal strained against the pressure emitting a loud creak. The ice returned to its liquid state, trickling down the pipe.

“Your turn.”

Since Lor’shaska had healed him, Valekon now possessed his inhuman strength. At long last, he was able to feel like a true commander once again. No longer was he the pathetic, chained pet, waiting for the next beating. The gods had smiled upon him today and he would flee with Lor’shaska, his soon-to-be companion. While he was still taxed and trying to recover, escaping was more important than resting as of the moment. This rare chance would probably never present itself again. What human would ever dare to trust him? Grasping the bars, he was easily able to snap the rusted and weakened metal. A growl emitted from his throat as he did so, tossing the pieces to the side.

Stepping through the hole, Valekon then offered his hand to Lor’shaka. The lady looked hesitant if but for a moment. There in the palm was his feeding slit. The Ali’quedian princess half expected to feel the fangs creeping out over her flesh if she touched it. Telling herself she was being silly, the woman grasped his hand. He trusted her so she had to do the same, even if it was a bit difficult to do so. If the Wraith wanted to feed on her then he would have already done it when she first removed the restraints.

Feeling her hesitation almost made Valekon chuckle. He couldn’t laugh at her, she might freeze him. While her power was still slightly underdeveloped, Lor’shaska was proving more and more to be quite a valuable asset. Yes, the other commanders would be envious of the precious part Sláinte and Ali’quedian at his side. Her healing ability would be his triumph card and her manipulation skills with water would be a wondrous defense. At first, she would probably hate him and curse his name. Time would change her mind. The woman would grow to enjoy her newfound status. She would learn to adore his name. It would be nice to have such a unique pet.

“So… which way?”


End file.
